marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kent Blake | Synopsis2 = When news that Chinese forces have captured American Sabre jets, however military intelligence is convinced that they are actually being stolen by communist spies in their own ranks and being delivered to a secret Chinese air field. Kent Blake is put on assignment to locate and destroy this hidden airfield. Colonel Kruger sends Kent to the airfield where they believe another plane might be stolen next to pose as a fighter pilot. Reporting for duty at the American airfield, Kent is partnered up with a pilot named Arthur James. Soon enemy planes are sighted and a red alert is called. Blake and Arthur mobilize in a Sabre jet and take off. In the middle of the dog fight, Arthur pulls out a gun and knocks Kent out. When Blake recovers he finds that his hands have been tied and that he is a prisoner of Arthur James, really a communist spy. Kent watches in horror as James begins using the plane to shoot at American troops. Kent breaks free from his bonds and then disarms Arthur he then forces him to fly to the Chinese airfield that is hidden nearby. As they approach for a landing, Kent pistol whips James, knocking him out. When Chinese soldiers approach the plane, Kent mows them down and takes off again. He is soon followed by Chinese fighters who try to shoot him out of the sky, but he is soon assisted by a squad of Sabre fighters coming to give him back up. Kent radios the location of the air field and it is quickly destroyed allowing troops to push further. Returning to base, Kent Blake is commended for a job well done. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Russian spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = One is a Traitor! | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = The Unseen Death! | Synopsis4 = Kent Blake has received orders to return to base and meet with Colonel Kruger within the hour, however he finds himself pinned down under enemy fire. When the other troops try to follow him, Blake pulls rank, telling the other troops to stay under cover while he runs across the battle field to make his meeting. With luck, Blake manages to cross the field unscathed and manages to make his appointment with the Colonel. Kent Blake is then introduced to a Korean woman named Lee Tsui who knows the location of a Chinese factory where biological weapons are being manufactured. Disguising himself as a Korean peasant, Kent Blake is taken across the country and through enemy lines until they finally reach the factory where the biological weapons are being made. When they arrive at a factory, Lee Tsui presents falsified documents that identify them as workers assigned to the factory. Inside, they locate the lab where the deadly bacteria and plagues are being made for weapons. After hiding out, they plant a bomb and make a break for safety. Although they are spotted by Chinese soldiers they manage to get away just as the bomb explodes. However, they are doused with the with some of the biological agents and falling ill the pair seek cover in a monastery that is loyal to American forces. Kent passes out from his exposure, but eventually beats the illness. Coming around he learns that Lee Tsui had died from the biological agents, Blake is sad that she died but is also proud that she was willing to sacrifice her life for the freedom of her country. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }} Category:Korean War